A New Prelude
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: I believe music is powerful. I believe music can speak what's unspoken. And I believe… music can change my life. AlaudexFemTsuna
1. Intro

**A/N:** Thanks for clicking this story! :D I hope you enjoy this! And there's an important A/N beloooow. Don't forget to check it out XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** I believe music is powerful. I believe music can speak what's unspoken. And I believe… music can change my life. AlaudexFemTsuna

**Warning:** fem27 (genderbend), writing stuff (tenses and variety of words)

**Intro**

* * *

_ "Music is always changing and the changes are unpredictable."  
__**- Billy Sheehan**_

* * *

**3 years ago…**

A man with platinum blonde hair looked at his reflection in front of him. He silently fixed his tie and tightened it until it reached the top of his suit; just the way he liked it. He checked himself again and about to leave the mirror when suddenly the door flew open and series of footsteps approach him. He didn't need to look who it was though.

"Couldn't you knock the door first before entering?" Alaude sighed at the girl who just arrived beside him, now looking at their reflections in the mirror. She giggled and about to answer him when she saw his neck. She turned her body and faced Alaude.

"Geez, Alaude stop putting that tie so tight!" She said exasperatedly with her hands on her hip.

"Being neat is one of my policies," Alaude replied flatly, not backing away.

"Then you look better when you're messy," she said before she reached her hands to pull the tie slightly down. Alaude's eyebrows twitched which she ignored. She stepped back and smiled, "That's better isn't it?"

Suddenly the door creak open and a man around his forties entered the room, "Alaude, we have 30 minutes before the performance- oh!" A smile appeared when he noticed her in the room, "My, looks like I've disturbed you two. Sorry about that, I'll just excuse myself then."

He gave a knowing look to Alaude before he left. Alaude sigh at his parents' friend which also play the role of his manager. He heard a giggle coming from her, "He didn't change so much."

"Hm, not surprising," Alaude then walk to his desk where a violin case lay still. He then opened it swiftly and a wooden violin came to view. He took it out carefully, checking the precious thing that his parents passed down to him. The girl walked to him and eyed the violin too.

"Your parents must be happy… you finally fulfilled their dreams," she said silently with a smile.

"… If only they're alive for another year, they would have fulfilled it with their own hands," Alaude said with flat expression but also noticeable sadness in his voice as he put the violin down to its place.

"Their hands are what make you who you are right now, so it's just the same," She said softly before she put her hand around his. Alaude turned his head and saw her eyes shined as she smile, "You're going to be fine. You have your parents' heart with you… and you also have mine."

Alaude's eyes cleared up and the burden in them gone. He looked at his violin again, "Hm, you don't need to tell me that."

The girl smiled and pulled her hand from Alaude's which instantly felt cold once more. Alaude eyed her as she skipped to the door with her hands on her back, "Let's have one more practice before we perform onstage. I'll go and get my violin."

"Hn, you should've had everything ready beforehand," Alaude smirked at her. "I won't let such tardiness after we're married."

"Blame my teacher; he said he want to change the strings first, so now I have to go to the store to take it," she replied before she opened the door and disappeared. Before Alaude have a chance to do anything, the door opened again and her head poke from behind it, "And _don't_ do anything to that tie again."

"Hn," Alaude scoffed and closed his eyes but he knew a smile was on her face when she left. Alaude glanced at the door when he heard it closing. He sighed before he picked his violin again, lighting a strangely warm feeling inside of him. He then positioned his hand and let the bow touch the cold string before he move his hand slowly, letting a soft friction between the string and the bow as he did. He then began to play his finger on the violin's neck and the music continued, filling the room.

Before he could finish the song, suddenly bad feeling raised high in his chest, stopping his hands. He then realized a faint sound of rain outside and glanced to the clock; five minutes before his biggest performance; the dream that his parents chased until their deaths – which they passed to him. He glanced at the door, wondering what have taken his fiancée so long. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing his manager panting heavily, his eyes panic.

"Alaude! Bad news! Monica was-"

* * *

**Now, Namimori…**

Years have passed, yet the effect was too great to forget. Since the death of his most beloved person and the failure of his dream, he never played that violin again; not even a tune. It's an awful tragic though, because the violin was still with him wherever he went. Maybe it's because of his manager's persuasion? Or perhaps the obligation to do so? He didn't know.

His heart ache whenever he heard the sound of violin, but even worse when he saw couples walk hand in hand with their children. His life pages seemed to end at the short instant he heard his manager told him that his fiancée has died; just minutes away from the dream-fulfilling concert. The image of his beloved one lay in blood still carved in his mind and regrets still haunting him every second; if only he accompanied her at that time this wouldn't happen.

It was pure accident that he heard the distant voice of violin on his way home. His feet just stopped when he heard the melody created by it; it was faint but his ear caught the song—and the emotions in it which instantly felt delighting in his heart. He turned to the source of the sound and saw a school that read _Namimori High School_. It was already dark and he saw no one in the school.

Alaude stood still in front of the metal gate, listening to the song for a while; it used to be one of his favorite. It was only when he heard a noisy scratch of the bow with the string that he snapped to reality again. The sound stopped but Alaude remembered the next part of the song; it's filled with fast change of notes which considered rather difficult, well, not to him though. It took a few seconds before the song played again, but this time from the beginning of the song.

Alaude scoffed, realizing that whoever playing the violin was just a beginner. He moved his feet and walked away from the school with mixed emotion. True, he always heard versions much better than that, but that little piece he heard just now has something; something that could make him stop and listen. It's really a wonder, because for the first time in these three years, his heart has taken over his entire being to hear that familiar song again.

* * *

**A/N:** Hohoho. Oh btw, Monica means "advice". There's gonna be further explanation about her name but that's still far I guess hehe. What do you think about this? Thank you for reading! :D

**P.s.** Dear readers, do you have an idea of what song that Alaude love? Cause I have no idea hahaha. I plan to use "Moonlight Sonata" (because of the history of how it's created) but… what do you think?

**_Questions (frequently asked by readers or me if I'm one of the readers)_**

**Q: ****_Why Alaude?  
_****A:** Because he just look very, very awesome with a violin, especially when he enjoy playing it. Can you imagine that? With the background and the light effect…

**Q: ****_Why violin?  
_****A:** Main reason: because I think Alaude will suit best with violin. Minor reason: because I play violin so I'm more familiar in explaining/telling about violin… well not really in great details but yeah.

**Q: ****_Ummm… so what's the age?  
_****A:** I'm planning that Alaude is 24 in the present age. So the first part of story is when he's around 21.

**Q: ****_Isn't it too young?_****  
A:** Considering his character and the background of this story, it's most likely that he's a prodigy. So it wouldn't be too odd to have him reach such high achievement at such an early age.

**Q: ****_So what's this "dream" of Alaude's parents?  
_****A:** To perform at one of the best and biggest concert in the world. It'll be explained further later maybe…

**Q: ****_Who's playing the violin at the end?  
_****A:** Guess who! But I guess that's not difficult to figure out =.= (failed surprise)

**Q: ****_What? So where's the setting of this story?  
_****A:** Haven't think so detailed yet about where the location of the concert… But the story will take place mainly in Namimori

**Q: ****_I'm tired already in asking this. Why is it not in "Sky's Lost Pieces"?  
_****A:** Because I'm planning to make this a few chapters. Why? Because lately I prefer to write in details whereas my style in one-shots are only brief explanations. And my standard length for one-shot is not so long so… yeah, I decided to divide it into a few chapters.

**Q: ****_I'm _****MORE****_ than tired in asking this. When are you going to update your other stories? *prepare knuckles*  
_****A:** *gulp* I am not sure…


	2. Overture

**A/N:** Finally… an update! Gosh, almost a year! Thank YOU for still reading and supporting this :) Anyway please R&R and enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** I believe music is powerful. I believe music can speak what's unspoken. And I believe… music can change my life. AlaudexFemTsuna

**Warning:** fem27 (genderbend), AU

**Overture**

* * *

_… Introduction to an opera or other large musical work._

* * *

**Previously…**

_Alaude scoffed, realizing that whoever playing the violin was just a beginner. He moved his feet and walked away from the school with mixed emotion. True, he always heard versions much better than that, but that little piece he heard just now has something; something that could make him stop and listen. It's really a wonder, because for the first time in these three years, his heart has taken over his entire being to hear that familiar song again._

* * *

Nothing has changed in Alaude's life, really. He was working like usual. Doing his paper works, assignments, fieldworks, and so on. Yes, and today was like any other… The skylark twitched; _so why was the smiling blond here in his office right now?_

After a long pause, with neither moved a muscle, Alaude sighed loudly as he tossed the paper he hold to his desk. "What are you doing here?" Alaude asked coldly, not looking at the said blond. The other occupant smiled and took the seat in front of Alaude's desk.

"I'm meeting an old friend I suppose," Alaude heard him said.

"That's not a reason to stop me midway in my work," Alaude replied. "Now get out of my office or I will force you out myself Giotto."

"At least that part of you hasn't changed," the man, Giotto, said.

"I see that you still meddle into other people's business," Alaude replied sarcastically—too bad for Alaude that the blonde has understand him too well.

"That's not always a bad thing isn't it?" Giotto chuckled, slouching just slightly. Alaude caught a glimpse of him from the corner of his eyes and saw the same sight as if flashbacked to their schooldays; Giotto hasn't changed a bit—except his look that has matured just a bit than he used to.

"And it's not always a good thing."

"The chance is fifty-fifty," Giotto said, shrugging. "But a dinner always a good thing; especially with a great chef."

"Hmph, so you've gone all the way with the whole spying and searching just to invite me for dinner?" Alaude threw his head uninterestedly.

"Well you did get me many troubles for not contacting me after all these years, and I have to search for a while just to find your name in the company," Giotto said. Alaude scoffed before another pause erupted. Giotto said in a serious, deep tone, "Anyway, I also have a few things to talk and it'll be better to do that at my home."

"Not interested," Alaude answered almost instantly.

"Well don't say that," Giotto said and glance at the clock. "It's already six too. My little sister must've started to cook for dinner and I don't want to leave her alone for too long."

Alaude looked at Giotto and they both knew they have the same thought inside their heads. Alaude knew that years ago Giotto's parents died and he has to return to Japan to take care of his little sister, while Giotto also knew that Alaude came to Japan because of Monica's death. The atmosphere changed dramatically.

Alaude sighed exasperatedly, "Then you shouldn't bother coming here."

"No can do Alaude," Giotto replied with a meaningful smile that Alaude came to despise. "I've told my sister to make a big feast tonight."

"That's your own problem; I never agree to have a dinner at your place," replied Alaude.

"There's no harm in it right?" Alaude caught a distant feeling in Giotto's eyes. The blonde must've had something up on his sleeve—and it didn't take much to know what it is.

"… Fine," Alaude muttered under his breath and he twitched as he thought the triumph inside his old friend's mind. Only one night, he reminded, and then maybe he could change his identity and move to another company.

* * *

**Sawada residence…**

Tsunahime adjusted her hold on the pan. Her frown deepened when she saw the clock strike the number six. Her brother was late by almost an hour and he didn't even inform her. Now she's worried…

"Geez, when he got back, I'm going to scold him for good," Tsunahime mumbled, mildly pouting. She recalled the time Giotto has scolded her when she's arriving home late, _'It's not just him who's worried.'_

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and she expected none other than the blonde arrived by the door. She bit her lips, feeling slightly excited along with relief when the sound of unlocked keys was audible. Her hands took care of the food swiftly before she hurriedly went to the entrance. She parted her lips, already about to give a similar rant for her brother, but what she didn't expect was a stranger—who looked unhappy to be there—following the smiling blond.

An awkward silence erupted.

"I'm sorry I'm late Tsunahime," he said. The voice snapped her back to reality. Yes—she's certainly sure of that!

"G-geez, Gio-nii; next time you going home late, you have to inform me," Tsunahime said simply with a cute pout. Wait—this is not what she planned earlier! Giotto chuckled as he put off his shoes properly. The hand caressed her soft brown locks.

"Sorry; will do next time," Giotto said before he turned to the platinum-hair man. "By the way, Tsu-chan, my friend was going to have a dinner with us is that okay?"

Alaude almost twitched. Does that mean Giotto hasn't informed the girl after all? The shadow fell under his bang and a curse flew under his breath. Damn the blond for tricking him.

Tsuna almost sweat dropped, noticing the change of aura around the stranger. She's a close observant so she noticed—so did her brother, supposedly. "O-okay… I've made an extra anyway. Since you're late and all…"

Playful blue eyes caught a quick contact with the annoyed steel eyes, as if saying that he's not entirely lying. What both Alaude and Tsunahime already knew for years was that Giotto always has something up in his sleeves. And none of them can really predict what or how. Nobody also knew why his plans succeeded nearly all the time.

Tsuna sweat dropped, her brother must've done it again. "T-then you should let the guest come in Gio-nii... It's freezing."

"You heard her Alaude," said person stifled himself from glaring. He knew that Giotto was playing with him. Okay, he beat people up, but both of them knew that Alaude wouldn't hurt that girl no matter what—since she's Giotto's sister and all… not to mention she just seemed so fragile.

The brunette was oblivious of this though. Her thought was drifting somewhere else, _'Alaude? I think I've heard the name before…'_

The two young adults stepped in to the warmth and Alaude's sharp eyes observed the place. It was so much like Giotto; the place was small but it was warm and… lovely. He watched the two siblings talk amongst themselves. No wonder Giotto flew back to Japan as soon as he heard the death of his parents. Then his eyes caught the oh-so-familiar instrument. Well, the case, actually.

"Oh, that's my sister's," Giotto informed and Alaude saw some hidden meanings in the blue eyes. "You know, she also loved violin."

_'Also?'_ Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Hn," Alaude merely scoffed before they continue. Tsuna wanted to ask but her words caught in her throat; guess she just didn't want to displease the guest further. Her bother has done enough, she guessed with a mental sigh. Not to mention the guest somewhat has a dangerous aura around him…

They continued in silence even until Tsuna awkwardly distribute the dinner. As the owner of the house, she felt overwhelmed with apprehensive feelings. Why's this 'Alaude' guy just kept in silence? Why did he seem to be in thoughts? Did he dislike being there? Tsuna didn't even notice the meat that just passed though her lips.

"I thought you were going home late today Tsu-chan," the brunette blankly looked up. "Since you said that you're going to practice for a while."

Oh, that. "Yes I did. But I think you'll be starving so…" she chewed silently as she stared unto the rice laid on her plate. "But turned out you're the one who's late. I should've stayed a little longer."

"Violin?" Alaude's voice caught her by surprise. If only she failed to maintain her composure, she would've jumped on her seat. Still, her eyes widened a bit.

"Y-yeah," she put down the chopsticks. "Since I could only practice at school… I'm afraid if I'll disturb the neighbors if I did it at home."

"Hn…" Alaude quickly recalled that evening he heard the piece by the school but he merely nodded silently before continued his meal. Her shoulders loosen. Gosh, did that work well.

"How did it go?" Now Giotto's voice asked.

"Well… the same as always I guess. I just couldn't get into tune at some parts," she sighed. "I have to make it up soon or else I won't make it on time for the competition."

The word caught Alaude's attention, or rather, interest. Giotto, despite noticing this too, decided to not pry it on. He instead asked, "How about asking Gokudera or G. to assist you? Or Asari maybe."

"I don't want to interrupt G-san or Asari-san since they both must've been tired from work. Not to mention since G-san and Gokudera's mother just gotten the worse again," Tsuna muttered the last part. "I hope they were okay; Gokudera seem to have dark eye bags lately. He could be reckless sometimes."

"You don't need to worry about that Tsu-chan. I've heard from G that he's been forcing Gokudera to sleep—even if it meant tying him to his bed. Bianchi has also helped in the plan," Giotto said earning a soft laugh from the brunette.

"As expected of G-san and Bianchi-san; such nice older siblings," she said teasingly.

"You meant that pink-hair?" Alaude remembered that scowling pink-hair who always trail around the blond. If he's not mistaken, they were childhood friends or something…

"Yup," affirmed Giotto.

"You know G-san, Alaude-san?" surprisingly, the timid female voice asked. Somehow the skylark's heart softened when he saw her; maybe he reminded him of something he used to love, or because she's a girl? But normally he wouldn't have a second thought at the females on his workplace.

"Hn, that annoying man with his similar annoying little brother and sister? Yes, I do know them," Alaude said, taking some of the food into his mouth. Tsuna sweat dropped; Alaude seem to dislike the said figures…

After a few rounds of silence, Tsuna watched Alaude from the corner of her eyes. He didn't seem so bad, only that he preferred silence, she guessed. Otherwise this silence they have won't be as peaceful. But what's the reason Giotto bringing Alaude out of a sudden?

Tsuna looked down, pausing briefly from her food. Either way, it's been so long since there's someone that joined dinner beside her and Giotto… She stifled herself from smiling—it's nice.

Not until another ten minutes, both man has finished with their meal while Tsuna only finished a tad later. Alaude was about to excuse himself right after Tsuna has finished too; courtesy, perhaps? And this time, much to Alaude's relief, Giotto didn't pester or try to hold him off again. The two siblings court him to the entrance door.

"Come visit again, Alaude," Giotto said as Alaude about to leave. He turned and met the blue eyes. Now he was about to reject the proposal…

"Yes, Alaude-san," now a girl's voice said. He looked at the smiling brunette. "It'll be nice to have more people to share dinner with."

"…" Alaude was quickly taken back by that smile. _That_ smile; how similar with his beloved one's long ago… He spun on his heel and touched the door knob. "… Aah, probably."

Tsuna's eyes widened hearing the positive respond. Hey, that didn't go so badly. And to be truthful, she was really hoping for the next encounter. Much to her surprise, Alaude paused on his step.

"… Good luck… for the competition," Alaude said in a very, very soft voice, but Tsuna hear it crystal clear. Her eyes widened and she's struck speechless. Giotto, also hearing this, smiled; Alaude didn't forget all about violin after all… They didn't say any other words even until he closed the door behind him. Tsuna bit her lips.

"Alaude-san seems nice… I mean, nicer than he looks…" Tsuna whispered. Giotto smiled lovingly at her before ruffled her hair softly.

"Yeah, he's always like that even from when we're students," Giotto chuckled. Tsuna's head perked up in interest, her brown eyes locked on Giotto's.

"You're one school with him?" Tsuna's voice rose. Giotto nodded. Her eyes widened in awe, "Wow… why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's better if you meet him personally wasn't it?"

"Not fair, Gio-nii," she pouted, faking anger. Giotto chuckled before he suddenly hug Tsuna playfully and lift her off from the ground. This drew a surprise yelp from her before he spun their bodies in mid-air. She let out a few small protests but was feigned with her laugh from the tickling feeling of 'flying' from the ground—and her brother's playfulness.

It didn't take ten seconds until Giotto stopped and let her feet touched the floor once again. Tsuna was panting lightly, but happy. They both didn't say a word, only laughing happily; being grateful for the moment and for having each other.

Meanwhile, outside of the iron fences, Alaude paused on his track and he couldn't help but felt a little envy and longing grew inside of him when he heard the two's joyous laughter. He sighed softly, regaining back his composure before walked away in silence. Giotto sure was lucky.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm deeply grateful for ALL that has reviewed, faved, or alerted. You guys are the one that bring this story to life! And I'm pretty sure that all authors feel the same, so let's encourage each other! Woooh! (Why am I talking like this again?)

**_Questions frequently asked by readers or I will if I'm one:_**

**Q: Why's Giotto appearing out of nowhere?  
A:** Oops. Too out-of-the-blue? Sorry about that

**Q: ****_Age?  
_****A:** Tsuna 15, Giotto and Alaude 24.

**Q: ****_What? Why Alaude say that Giotto's lucky?  
_****A: **Well, as we all know before, that Alaude's parents and lover has died, while Giotto still have his little sister AKA family AKA a beloved one AKA a company. Yeah

**Q: ****_Why's Alaude so fast in returning to his love for violin?  
_****A:** Yeah… I also think about that after re-reading it. Hmm…

**Q: ****_Why Alaude suddenly say "good luck" to Tsuna?  
_****A:** Because he cared for her and for violin. Because Tsuna's playing violin in the competition

**Q: ****_How did Giotto manage to find Alaude?  
_****A:** Don't mind the little stuff haha

**Q: ****_G's siblings?  
_****A:** Gokudera (little bro) and Bianchi (younger sis)

**Q****_: How come Alaude know G?  
_****A:** Will be explained later on ;3 but just for a hint, it's because they're somewhat connected with the theme music haha

**Q: ****_Giotto did that with Tsuna despite knowing that Alaude still could hear him? That sounded…  
_****A:** Urgh, sorry. I did think about this as I write the ending part… but I feel like I have to insert this part. So, I deeply apologize; let's just say that Giotto didn't know that Alaude's still in audible range to hear their laughter alright? But with that reason, it make Giotto somewhat weaker than he's supposed to be… *sigh*. Sorry guys… *sulk*


End file.
